Two kings in a queen
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: After a difficult hunt your whiny pain in the ass brother might get to your nerves but if the said brother is also your lover in pain you don't care how small the queen size bed might feel. Cuddling, hurt!Dean. Sam's POV. Wincest.


***SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN***

"We are _so_ getting a king size bed the next time", Dean growled tiredly next to me. Or more like whined. Actually it wasn't even a whine since it was muffled by his pillow. His face was half buried in the damn flatty thing as he was laying on his stomach.

"Yeah, sure, Dean. You go book our room the next time. Remember to emphasize the word 'king size' to the clerk while I'm waving you from the car", I muttered back.

It was around 2 in the morning and we had dragged ourselves back to the motel about an hour ago after a particularly difficult hunt. Both of our bodies were bruised and cut. The ghost had tossed Dean aside pretty roughly and he had gotten a nasty gash on his left thigh from a dirty nail. It had looked worse than it actually was though; few stiches and a tetanus shot we kept in our first-aid bag just in case and my brother was good as new. Too bad we had been out of pain killers.

"I could be your sugar daddy", came a muffled answer. I didn't see Dean's face but I could _hear _the smirk in his voice. For that my knee "accidentally" poked Dean's wound.

"Ow!" Dean yelped and shot up from his pillow. "You bastard!" His fist punched my shoulder. Hard. I just had gotten my 101th bruise. Revenge!

The next minute we were slapping and kicking each other anywhere we could reach. It was surprising how little Dean's sore leg seemed to slow him down. Actually the pain he must be in made his hits meaner and stronger. Must be all the adrenalin still going through his system. After I got a particularly painful slap against my cheek I decided to call a truce. Or at least a time out.

"Okay, okay!" I shouted and held my arms up in surrender. "Jesus…"

"Shut up, cry baby. You started it." Dean huffed and enveloped his body in the blanket again.

"Hey, give me some of that cover too!" I tried to grab the helm of the thin fabric before Dean could steal it all to himself.

"It's my blanket."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I narrowed my eyes and mustered all the bitchiness I had in my voice. "It's _our_ blanket, Dean. We are sleeping in this bed _together_ because you couldn't take us a king size. So you will give me my share of the damn blanket too."

"I paid for the room. So it's my room, my bed, and _my_ blanket."

I folded my arms and refused to give in. "I'm bigger than you and you're hurt so you either give me the blanket or I'm going to take it. And I'm warning you, I'm not feeling very sympathetic for your leg at the moment."

No reaction. Damn it.

"Come on, man. I'm tired, bruised from big toe to my freaking neck, dude, and I just want to sleep with you for few hours before we have to hit the road again."

Dean made a few fake snores but didn't react otherwise. He knew I wouldn't claim the blanket or the bed with violence. I was too beat up for that and no matter what I said I _was_ sorry for his leg. It had to hurt like hell, even with the pain killers we didn't have.

I sighed deeply and flopped back down on the mattress defeated. Dean was on his side leaving a little more room for me to be on my back. Damn queen beds. But truth was we were both too wussies to book a king size room and it was stupid really. No one knew who we were and one of could be out if sight while the other was paying for the room. It wasn't really that big of a deal. But still, for some reason, we ended up squeezing our asses in a queen size bed like some stupid teenagers having a sleep over. We had once tried pushing our individual beds side by side but we liked to sleep close to each other but none of us really enjoyed being stiff and bitchy the next morning for sleeping over the gap the whole night.

This was ridiculous. We should be able to book the kind of room we wanted. _Needed_. We were Winchesters, for God's sake!

A shiver went through my body and interrupted my mulling. The room wasn't really that chilly but when you're not moving your muscles your body temperature drops quite fast. I sighed again and turned to spoon Dean. His breathing had evened out a bit but he wasn't sleeping. I doubted he would sleep at all tonight because of his leg. The heat radiating from his body felt good thought and I snuggled closer. I sneaked my hand around his waist and buried my nose in the hair on his neck. The light curls tickled my lips and smelled like Dean.

"Dude, you're cuddling me", Dean said gruffly. I knew he wasn't really a cuddling type but he wasn't chasing me off either so I decided to ignore his grumpiness.

"You asleep?"

Dean sighed. "No."

"The leg?"

"Yeah."

I kissed the base of neck quickly. "We'll get you some pain killers first thing in the morning."

"Mmm."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax my body. I wasn't so cold anymore, Dean's body heat warming my front. Maybe I didn't need a blanket after all. Dean would probably need it more anyways, given he could run a fever if the cut had gotten infected. He was rather sensitive for that kind of stuff. That's why I always tried to make sure we were stocked up on paracetamol and IV bags. Hell, I had even learned to cannulate so we wouldn't have to go to a hospital for that.

Suddenly the warm lump of Dean started to move next to me when he tried to roll over to his other side. The process sounded quite painful judged by his grunting and quiet groans. When he finally managed to settle down facing me he lifted the helm of _his_ blanket offering it to me.

"The hell if I'm going to be the little spoon the whole night."

I gave a little laugh at that and accepted the piece of blanket. I tossed my half over my shoulder and dropped my arm over Dean's middle again. I was surprised when Dean crawled even closer gripping around my body tightly. He was close, like I-can-feel-your-heartbeat close. The only times we were laying this close were after sex when it is nice to share the afterglow with your partner. Or when Dean was trying to get me to bottom for him.

"Dean?" I asked suspiciously.

"What?" He asked trying his best to sound innocent. "I just figured if you'll get any ideas tonight, like to push me out of _my_ bed, you're going down with me."

I huffed but didn't comment any further. Instead I started to stroke Dean's back up and down following the vertebras of his spine with my fingers. I knew Dean didn't like to cuddle if not absolutely necessary but I also knew when he was in pain and felt like shit or he wanted to say sorry for being an ass he let me pet him and, God forbid, even cuddle. For as long as I wanted. And it couldn't feel totally horrible for him either because I could feel him relaxing in my embrace already.

Maybe the queen size beds sucked ass but I wouldn't have my brother any other way.


End file.
